No es su físico lo que me lo dice, sino lo que me hace sentir
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Se parecen. Mimi se parece a Siniestra. No es su físico lo que me lo dice, sino lo que me hace sentir.
1. Chapter 1

**No es su físico lo que me lo dice, sino lo que me hace sentir.**

Después de quedarse solos en el acuario, debido a que una estampida de gente les hizo salir del elevador en el segundo piso en vez del tercero, Mimi y Daniel se sienten bastante incómodos…pues claro, si estuvieron tomados de la mano en el elevador accidentalmente…

Y mientras buscaban a Sara, Rafael y Rina…

-¿Por qué siempre resultan las cosas así?-pensaba Mimi, claro, lo único que hacían era pelear.

Mientras tanto, Daniel miraba fijamente al cristal de las peceras pero por segunda vez en el día al ver a Mimi pensaba que veía a Siniestra. Hasta que Mimi volteó. ¿Será que ambos se miran el uno al otro?

-Ah, eres tú-dijo Daniel.

-Ummm-solo eso pudo decir Mimi.

-Mimi-la llamó.

-¿Ah?-

-Tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a Siniestra y hablar con ella-

-¿En serio?-dijo disimuladamente, -esta conversación me meterá en problemas, mejor cambiaré el tema-pensaba.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado en atraparla?-

-Es que la adoro-respondió seriamente, dejando a Mimi totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno, es que es algo así como mi ídolo, quisiera saber si luce tan bien en persona, bueno, tú sabes, ese tipo de cosas, cosas de fanáticos-

-Me alegro, me alegro que estuviera oscuro, pero continuaré escondiendo mi identidad, Daniel no puede descubrir que yo soy Siniestra-Mimi no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Se parece tanto, bueno, estaba oscuro cuando la vi, no es su físico lo que me lo dice, sino lo que me hace sentir, Mimi se parece a Siniestra…-pensaba Daniel.

.

.

.

Posteriormente, ya que Siniestra pudo liberar a Maná y justo cuando escapaba…

-¡Siniestra, espera!-

-Daniel, por favor, encárgate del resto-

-¡Espera, Siniestra, espera, el único sueño en mi vida es poder atraparte!-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-¿Porque me adoras?…si me lo dice una vez más…-

-Eres como ella…eres como ella… ¡como esa niña que no saco de mis pensamientos!…-esa confesión dejó a Mimi hecha un desastre.

.

.

.

-¿Quién será la chica de la que Daniel se enamoró?-pensaba Mimi.

-¿Por qué le dije eso?-pensaba Daniel al mismo tiempo.

-Daniel se ha enamorado de alguien…mamá ¿qué debo hacer?-

Mimi observaba a Daniel, hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Ah, Mimi ¿qué estás haciendo todavía por aquí?-

-Lo mismo pregunto yo-

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos.

En eso, llega una niña que no conocían.

-Disculpen jovencitos, ¿cómo están? Acabo de abrir un negocio de quiromancia cerca de la escuela y me encantaría que me visitaran tú y tu novio en algún momento, -dijo sin darse cuenta de la verdadera situación- ¡Qué románticos se pudieron colorados!- comentó al ver su reacción.

-Supongo que será mejor que no te vean conmigo Mimi-le dijo Daniel una vez que la niña se había ido.

-A mí no me molesta Daniel-le respondió Mimi, pero arrepintiéndose en el acto.

-Toma, para tu tarea, pero solo velo cuando no puedas resolverlo tú sola-el lindo de Daniel le prestó su cuaderno.

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-Lo hago únicamente para que aprendas Mimi, y practica, necesitas mucha práctica-

.

.

.

Ya en la noche Siniestra apareció para robarse el rubí de la corona de la prominencia y Daniel tenía un buen plan para atraparla.

-Ahí está, esa debe ser la estrella de rubí, pero ¿dónde puede estar Daniel?-se preguntaba Siniestra.

-Esta noche, la atraparé-Daniel estaba decidido.

Mimi tomó el rubí con suma facilidad para su sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Esto fue demasiado fácil ¿y la seguridad? Han de estar afuera-

Y se dirigía a la salida cuando…

-Te tengo, esta vez no escaparás-Daniel había salido de su escondite y atrapado a Siniestra de la mano.

-1,2, 3-Siniestra hizo uno de sus trucos para soltarse.

-¡Oh, no!-

-Lo siento, pero de todas las personas, tú serías el último en capturarme-decía mientras corría lejos de su detective.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué razón estoy aferrado en capturarla? Al principio simplemente quería arrestarla, me emocionaba cada vez que aparecía, pero después, no quise que nadie más la tocara, todo sucedió en ese momento-pensaba Daniel, mientras recordaba la imagen que vio en el espejo que recuperó en una de sus misiones…la imagen que había visto era de Mimi.

Daniel pasó la noche bajo la lluvia, pensando en Siniestra…o más bien pensando en Mimi…

Al amanecer, la lluvia había parado y un hermoso arcoíris se extendía en el cielo.

-Hay un tesoro escondido al final del arcoíris, pero no me puedo acordar de qué familia real era, pero hablando científicamente, el final del arcoíris no existe, ¡oh llegaré tarde a la escuela!-dijo, echándose a correr.

En el camino se le iban las energías, por lo que terminó en el suelo…pero en eso, ahí frente a él estaba Mimi, precisamente saliendo del final del arcoíris.

-Ella debe ser el tesoro al final del arcoíris-

Mimi lo vio cuando ya estaba cerca de él.

-Daniel, ¿tú aquí? ¿Habrá pasado la noche bajo la lluvia?-pensó.

-¿Qué te pasó Daniel?-le dijo al llegar junto a él.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano hoy Mimi?-

-Me castigó la maestra, ¿qué te pasó a ti?-

Intercambiaron un par de miradas que Mimi no supo descifrar que era lo que demostraban, pero en eso, Daniel se desplomó sobre ella.

-Tienes fiebre, espérame aquí Daniel, tengo que llamar a tu papá-le mencionó sorprendida al sentir como ardía, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, le dijo unas palabras que la dejaron aturdida.

-Me gustas. Me gustas, es la verdad, tengo que admitir que estoy muy contento de que estés aquí conmigo, mis brazos te necesitan-le decía con toda la honestidad en su corazón, tomándola de los brazos para luego desplomarse nuevamente.

Mimi no pudo más que llorar con esa confesión… ¿Daniel se le declaró? ¿Su querido detective estaba enamorada de ella?

Pero, al notar que él no dijo nada más y al darse cuenta de que se encontraba desmayado, se repuso de la impresión y rápidamente sacó uno de sus globos, verificando antes que nadie la viera, y así llevó a Daniel a la enfermería de la escuela.

Sin embargo, era muy temprano aún, por lo que no estaba la enfermera, así que lo acostó en una cama y le puso un trapo de agua fría en su frente por lo menos mientras despertaba.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que él abrió los ojos, confundido y preocupado, pero se relajó al ver a Mimi frente a él.

-¿Mimi?-

-Daniel ¿te encuentras bien? La enfermera no ha llegado así que quédate acostado hasta que ella llegue-

-Eso no me importa en estos momentos-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que me importa es saber si en verdad dije lo que creo que dije cuando te encontré-

-Ah…pues…-

-Lo dije ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes, la fiebre debió afectarte-

-La fiebre no tiene nada que ver-

-¿Qué?-

-Es verdad-

-Daniel…-

-En verdad me gustas-

-Da…niel…-

-¿Qué sientes tú por mí? ¿Sientes lo mismo? ¿O acaso me odias?-

-Daniel…yo…-

-Dilo, sea lo que sea, dilo…-

-A mí…a mí también…me…me gustas…-

-Lo sabía…-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nuestras aventuras por las noches, mientras tú eras Siniestra me lo han hecho saber-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que tú eres Siniestra, y no intentes ocultarlo más, lo sé-

-Pero…-

-¿Cómo lo descubrí?-

-He tenido muchas señales, pero pasar la noche bajo la lluvia, me hizo darme cuenta de ello-

-¿Pasaste la noche bajo la lluvia después de que me fui?-

-Ya lo confesaste, tú eres Siniestra…lo sabía-

-Daniel…yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada Mimi, no estoy enojado, bueno…un poco, pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes-

-Yo no quería mentirte-

-Lo sé…supongo que no querías que nuestras aventuras acabaran…yo tampoco quiero eso, así que podemos continuar-

-¿Continuar?-

-Sí, sigue siendo Siniestra, no haces nada malo, sigue mandándome tus notas y yo seguiré intentando capturarte-

-Pero…-

-Eso sí, quiero que me cuentes varias cosas…-

-Está bien, pero quiero saber ¿cómo te diste cuenta que era yo?-

-No fue tu físico lo que me lo dijo, si no lo que me haces sentir-


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitou Saint Tail no me pertenece, aunque quisiera tener a un hermoso Daniel

 **Capítulo 2:**

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Cuando estaba junto a Siniestra sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando estoy contigo-

-Daniel…-

-Además como te dije, tuve muchas pistas al respecto, por ejemplo tu puercoespín-

-Es cierto, Rubí te hizo sospechar de mí-

-Y el espejo de la Princesa Camposanto-

-¿El espejo?-

-Cuando Siniestra tomó el espejo te vi reflejada en él-

-Eso no lo sabía-

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos.

-Mimi-

-¿Daniel?-

Daniel acercó su mano al rostro de Mimi y tomó su mejilla.

-¿Mimi será que tú quieras…?-

-Oh jovencitos ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué les pasó?-dijo la enfermera entrando.

Mimi se separó enseguida de Daniel.

-Enfermera, él se desmayó por la fiebre-

-¿En serio? Veamos…-

-Yo ya me voy-dijo Mimi.

-Mimi ¡espera!-Daniel intentó ir detrás de Mimi pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

-Primero déjame revisarte-le dijo.

Mimi se fue corriendo a su salón. Pasó todo el día pensando en la salud de Daniel y en lo que le había dicho. Al terminar sus clases se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando se estaba armando de valor para entrar, Daniel apareció.

-Mimi…-

-Daniel… ¿ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, la fiebre se ha ido, pero la enfermera me dejó encerrado aquí todo el día-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Mimi?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Sí…-

Mimi y Daniel salieron de la escuela para poder hablar.

-¿Mimi, porqué te convertiste en Siniestra?-

-Es que quería utilizar mi magia pero no podía dejar que las personas me vieran, pero Sara me descubrió y me dijo que era una gran oportunidad para utilizar mi magia y que nadie supiera que era yo y así ayudaría a las personas que le piden consejo-

-¿Sara? ¿Ella te ayuda?-

-Sí, ella me da las misiones-

-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado-

-¿Quieres ir a ver si hay una nueva misión?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Vamos!-

Mimi llevó a Daniel a la capilla dónde Sara la esperaba.

-Qué bueno que viniste Mimi, te tengo…oh Daniel…-

-Tranquila Sara, Daniel ya lo sabe todo-

-¿Todo?-

-Sí, sabe que yo soy Siniestra-

-Ya veo-

-¿Tienes alguna nueva misión?-

-¿Seguirás siendo Siniestra?-

-Sí, solo que ahora Daniel sabrá el caso, aunque fingiremos que nada ha cambiado-

-Me parece bien, además sí tengo un nuevo caso-

Sara les explicó a ambos la misión y acordaron que al día siguiente Mimi le mandaría la nota a Daniel y esa noche iría por la joya.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con Sara, Daniel quiso acompañar a Mimi a su casa y así poder preguntarle lo que había esperado todo el día.

-¿Mimi?-

-¿Sí, Daniel?-

-¿Serías mi novia?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Daniel!-

Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Puedo considerar esto como un sí?-

-Claro que sí-

-Te acompaño a tu casa-

-¡No!-

-¿No?-

-Es que mi papá…-

-¿Tu papá?-

-No creo que le agrade verme llegar con un chico…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no le va a gustar que tenga novio-

-Ya veo, tendré que respetar sus reglas si quiero que en un futuro me acepte, pero por lo menos deja que te acerque un poco-

-Está bien-

Al día siguiente Mimi le envió la nota a Daniel y en la noche el robo se llevó a cabo y como siempre Siniestra salió victoriosa y Daniel fingió que intentaba atraparla.

Posteriormente, Daniel se fue a su casa y luego de una buena ducha se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y para su sorpresa, Mimi estaba ahí, ¡vestida de Siniestra!

-¿Mimi, qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a mostrarte como me transformo en Siniestra-

-¿Qué? Bueno, primero pasa antes de que alguien te vea-

Mimi entró por la ventana.

-Bien, primero regresaré a la normalidad, 1, 2, 3-Siniestra había desaparecido y frente a Daniel estaba Mimi.

-Ahora volveré a ser Siniestra-Y puff, nuevamente estaba Siniestra ahí.

-En verdad tienes los dotes de tu padre-

-Y la agilidad de mi madre-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, emmmm bueno, como ya te mostré lo que quería ya me voy-

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Sí-

Mimi se dio la media vuelta para irse pero Daniel la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Espera-

-¿Daniel?-

-Mimi yo…-

Daniel tomó la mejilla de Mimi.

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué…?-

Daniel poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Mimi. Ella sabía muy bien que pretendía Daniel, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Daniel terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

La besó dulcemente y sin prisas. Al separarse ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-Debo irme-

-¿Estarás bien sola?-

-Claro, recuerda que yo soy Siniestra-

-Tienes razón-

Y Mimi salió por la ventana para irse a su casa, mientras Daniel la veía alejarse.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de quién era, su esencia es la misma, físicamente eran idénticas, pero definitivamente no fue su físico lo que me lo dijo, si no lo que me hace sentir-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como esta historia tuvo varios reviews, les dejo un pequeño capítulo extra; además, espero que lean las siguientes 2 nuevas historias que publicaré más adelante!


End file.
